meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 030a
7:00:30 PM Kali: Everyone gets back to the ship safely, more or less--well you do have an incubus with you, you know--and the group gives the guy and also Iskandar the grand tour, or the reasonable tour, whichever the case may be. 7:00:58 PM Iskandar: Iskandar insists on the grandest of tours. 7:04:03 PM Kali: Tarak is apparently in the lounge, as is Allys. Both of them are reading. And frowning. 7:04:57 PM Janis: Hi Tarak. Hi Allys. 7:05:32 PM Wynn: Tarak. Allys. We have a... situation and I'd appreciate some extra guidance. 7:05:36 PM Kali: Allys *eyes* Janis. 7:05:49 PM Janis: Janis looks confused at Allys 7:05:59 PM | Edited 7:06:04 PM Kali: Tarak sets his book down. "... what kinda situation? Where's the boring twin?" 7:06:13 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around. 7:06:30 PM Wynn: Guess he decided he didn't need to be here. 7:07:00 PM Wynn: While we were investigating the house, we found *him*. 7:07:09 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures toward the incubus in disguise. 7:07:30 PM Wynn: ....actually, would you mind going back to your normal appearance? Just for the moment. 7:07:57 PM Kali: Tarak eyyyyyyes him. "... could be a problem." 7:08:08 PM Kali: Incubus: ... I would prefer not. 7:08:44 PM Wynn: Anyway, they were keeping him in a cage, mistreated and starving. 7:09:14 PM Wynn: When we found him, he was singing to Pelor and was very worried that he might accidentally kill someone. 7:09:45 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes Allys. 7:10:02 PM Wynn: It didn't seem right to kill him, and I wouldn't leave him to starve to death, so we brought him here to figure out what we should do. 7:10:29 PM Kali: Allys ostentatiously ignores Iskandar! And also everyone else. 7:10:47 PM Kali: Tarak: Demon, right? Or a negative-channeling priest. 7:10:55 PM Wynn: ....incubus. 7:11:45 PM Kali: Tarak: ... you brought back a sex demon? 7:12:02 PM Janis: On the plus side, he's not the first thing we've carried on that might try to eat us. 7:12:13 PM Wynn: ....they don't *eat* people. 7:12:25 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, they just suck the life out of 'em. 7:12:32 PM Janis: ...I thought he was feeding on you earlier. 7:12:51 PM Kali: Incubus: Quite. 7:12:57 PM Kali: Tarak: ... 7:13:01 PM Kali: Tarak *eyes* Wynn. 7:13:18 PM Wynn: ...he was starving to death. 7:13:50 PM Iskandar: She just kissed him. Didn't do anything more interesting that that. If that helps. 7:14:21 PM Wynn: Wynn is a little pink. 7:14:33 PM Kali: Tarak: There's no *just* with one of them. 7:15:09 PM Kali: Tarak: You crazy, kid? 7:15:30 PM Wynn: Well it was a bit more complicated than I was comfortable with. That's why I brought him back here... so you could tell me what should be done. 7:15:48 PM Wynn: The rest of the group was standing by to make sure he didn't go too far. 7:15:56 PM Wynn: ...and I'm perfectly fine. 7:16:11 PM Janis: I was very close to shooting him. 7:16:17 PM Kali: Tarak: Why the hell didn't you? 7:16:31 PM | Edited 7:16:39 PM Janis: He pulled away at the last second. 7:16:36 PM Kali: Incubus: You still could. I'm right here. 7:16:59 PM Kali: Tarak: ... so he *didn't* kiss her? 7:17:22 PM Janis: ...well...he did...but he stopped before she got woozy or anything. 7:17:37 PM Janis: I didn't want to shoot him too early and make everyone mad. 7:18:04 PM Iskandar: When we found him he was all brain-addled because of some magical shackles. They were using him has a breeding stud. 7:18:07 PM Kali: Tarak: That's not at the last second, that's after the last second! 7:18:46 PM Wynn: I'm *fine*, and we couldn't have gotten him out otherwise. 7:19:26 PM Wynn: It was that or kill him, and... well, you've been telling me it's not all about killing. 7:20:04 PM Kali: Tarak: That's true. And there are some demons who're all right. For a given value of "all right." 7:20:35 PM Wynn: Like I said, he was singing to Pelor and didn't seem to *want* to kill anyone. 7:20:48 PM Wynn: He'd also obviously been mistreated. 7:21:19 PM Janis: They'd been using him to make babies. 7:21:25 PM Kali: Incubus: I'd rather not kill anyone. 7:21:45 PM Kali: Tarak: That makes two of us. Why the hell d'you bring him here, anyhow? 7:21:57 PM Wynn: He'd have been killed if we turned him over. 7:23:51 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah. Yeah, probably. 7:24:03 PM Kali: Incubus: I'd like to stay. 7:24:13 PM Kali: Tarak: I bet. Be about like an all-you-can-eat buffet, right? 7:25:30 PM Wynn: He's probably no more dangerous than Janis will be if the Mask takes over. We can have Nation lock their doors at night and only open them for someone else. 7:26:18 PM Kali: Incubus: You know, if it were up to me I wouldn't be like this. Being in that dungeon was quite... eye-opening. 7:26:54 PM Iskandar: What about when he has to eat again? 7:27:22 PM Janis: Maybe we can start up a feeding schedule and do it in shifts. 7:27:37 PM Janis: ...well, you can. I don't want to kiss him. 7:27:45 PM Kali: Tarak: The hell you will. 7:28:24 PM Wynn: No, I should do it. I didn't have any ill-effects the first time. Probably needs to be somebody tough enough to stand up to it. 7:28:42 PM | Edited 7:28:54 PM Wynn: ...unless of course Tarak is volunteering. 7:28:43 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 7:28:46 PM Kali: Allys: Which is why I'll do it the next time if it needs to be done. 7:29:03 PM Kali: Tarak: Godsdammit. Now look at the mess we're in. 7:29:20 PM Kali: Incubus: I suppose nobody is going to ask what I would prefer. 7:29:48 PM Wynn: Well, you said you'd prefer to stay. 7:29:57 PM Janis: What? You only eat red heads? 7:30:26 PM Kali: Incubus: ... she's not a redhead. 7:30:49 PM Kali: Tarak: And you're not gonna go for her again or I'm gonna chop your head off. Got that? 7:31:28 PM Iskandar: So tell us, what do you prefer? 7:31:56 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "I'm *fine*." 7:32:32 PM Kali: Tarak: You're fine *now*, sure. 7:32:52 PM Kali: Incubus: I'd prefer not to eat anyone. As I said, my stay in the dungeon was rather... illuminating. 7:32:59 PM Wynn: And I'm not stupid. If he does need to feed, it should *only* be done when there's at least one witness around to make sure things don't get out of hand. 7:33:11 PM Wynn: Are you saying you won't need to? 7:34:12 PM Kali: Incubus: No, just that I would prefer not to. Particularly if it seems likely to kill anyone. It's just disturbing. 7:35:31 PM Janis: .........well...what do you plan to do then? 7:36:20 PM Kali: Incubus: Apparently, get my head chopped off. 7:36:56 PM Kali: Allys: ... assuming he's telling the truth, he'll probably starve to death. 7:37:05 PM Janis: That's a bad plan. 7:37:32 PM Kali: Allys: It's an idiotic plan, which is why we'll simply go and buy a ring of sustenance at the earliest possible opportunity. 7:37:47 PM Janis: ............a what? 7:38:00 PM Iskandar: A magic ring, makes it so you don't have to eat. 7:38:04 PM Kali: Allys: It allows you to go without eating or sleeping. Tarak always overthinks things. 7:38:11 PM Kali: Tarak: No, I always *think* about things. 7:38:27 PM Janis: Oh...that sounds like a better plan. 7:39:17 PM Kali: Allys: Clearly. 7:39:33 PM Kali: The incubus folds his arms. "And you'd do that for me." 7:39:53 PM Janis: How much do they cost? 7:40:19 PM Iskandar: They're not cheap. 7:40:48 PM Kali: Allys: Quite. We may have to take on some menial task or other to raise more funds. 7:41:06 PM Kali: Tarak: ... more dragons, in other words. 7:41:07 PM Iskandar: I still haven't gotten paid for my time on *this* job. 7:41:08 PM Wynn: Oh, speaking of... guess I should see what's in the bag. 7:41:15 PM Wynn: Wynn looks in the goodie bag! 7:41:20 PM Janis: ......I just got about 5000 gp worth of diamonds and jewels and stuff from Piernan. 7:41:36 PM Wynn: And I have a shield I won't use that can be traded or sold. 7:41:40 PM | Edited 7:41:45 PM Iskandar: What's wrong with dragons? 7:41:55 PM Janis: And I still have that gem the dragons gave me back when we first met you *points to Tarak and Allys* 7:42:00 PM Kali: Wynn finds that the bag is filled with diamonds. 7:42:10 PM Wynn: ...well that's nice. 7:42:22 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes the gems. 7:42:29 PM Kali: Allys: Nothing, except that the evil ones try to barbecue you, freeze you, electrocute you or burn you to death with acid. 7:42:30 PM Iskandar: ...well, then. That's a start. 7:42:34 PM Janis: Janis glares at Iskandar 7:42:51 PM Iskandar: Jerks are jerks, no matter the species. 7:43:04 PM | Edited 7:43:46 PM Wynn: We need to use this first to fix Nation... and prevent the incubus from killing anyone. Then we'll worry about personal fortune. 7:43:20 PM Iskandar: Hold on. 7:43:22 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, well, we're in the habit of fixing people's problems when they turn out to be massive, scaly bastards. 7:44:53 PM Kali: Allys: It's our duty. And it also pays well. 7:47:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar glances at Tarak with a brief frown, then back to Wynn. "So, what you're saying is that you're not giving me a share of the money I helped earn because of a preexisting monetary commitment that I was completely unaware of when I offered my services." 7:48:22 PM Janis: We kind of try and pay for the group. 7:48:42 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at him then rolls her eyes and sighs, pulls a diamond out and tosses it to him. "Welcome to Nation." 7:49:06 PM Kali: Tarak: ... if y'all made an agreement, you better keep it. 7:49:09 PM Wynn: ...not that there's anything you or anyone else really *did* to warrant a reward anyway. 7:49:46 PM Janis: I got that cat off you. 7:50:41 PM Wynn: Well look... Nation's repairs aren't going to be cheap. Are we going to float around out here and get rich but be homeless and die in five years, or are we going to find a way home? 7:51:13 PM Wynn: It really, honestly won't make a difference to me either way, but I'll let you guys decide. 7:51:34 PM Wynn: I just assumed living and getting home were the priorities here. 7:52:28 PM Iskandar: Iskandar stashes the diamond in a pocket. "You make a lot of assumptions. You probably shouldn't do that so much." 7:52:49 PM Wynn: Am I wrong? 7:53:01 PM Kali: Incubus: ... I don't know if it'll help, but here, take these. 7:53:33 PM Kali: He takes a smallish wooden box from his pocket and hands it to Wynn. 7:53:47 PM Wynn: ...where'd you get this? 7:53:52 PM Wynn: Wynn opens it. 7:54:26 PM Kali: Incubus: I pocketed it on the way out. I'm not especially fond of what they used them for. 7:54:47 PM Kali: It's about a dozen black rings; they're very heavy. 7:54:58 PM Iskandar: Geeze, and here I was conscientiously not stealing anything, but everyone else was. 7:55:01 PM Janis: ...what were they used for? 7:55:23 PM Janis: Also, I didn't steal anything. 7:55:29 PM Kali: Incubus: Communication. I would argue I was owed. 7:55:34 PM Wynn: Wynn facepalms and reaches into her pouch, pulling out the "doodad" she had picked up. "I forgot to put this back." 7:55:53 PM Wynn: Wynn uses it on the incubus anyway. "Hopefully that helps." 7:57:09 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sighs. "Just can't trust paladins, can you? The maybe-not-evil-twin still has those shackles, too." 7:57:43 PM Kali: Tarak: ... the hell's he doin' with shackles? 7:58:08 PM Wynn: Well, those we took so the family couldn't capture another demon. It wasn't *really* theft. 7:58:31 PM Iskandar: Taking things that don't legally belong to you is theft. 7:59:06 PM Wynn: "I will eradicate evil and sources of sin." Not theft. 7:59:21 PM Wynn: Some would argue freeing a slave is theft, too. 7:59:39 PM Kali: Tarak: Doesn't count. 7:59:46 PM Iskandar: I don't care, personally. Just trying to figure out your confusing moral code. 7:59:47 PM Kali: Tarak: Stealin' souls is, though. 8:00:01 PM Kali: Tarak eyes the incubus. 8:00:11 PM Kali: Who is very carefully not making any threatening moves. 8:00:35 PM Wynn: I *did* steal this... accidentally, but I did. I can't exactly put it back, though. 8:01:55 PM Kali: Tarak scratches his head. "Why not?" 8:02:03 PM Janis: What is it? 8:02:17 PM Wynn: It's a trinket that cleans things. 8:02:37 PM Wynn: I found it in the bathroom and was planning on using it on.... you really need a name. 8:03:20 PM Wynn: Anyway, I forgot to put it back when we left. Forgot to use it on him, too. 8:03:30 PM Kali: Incubus: Do I? 8:03:51 PM Janis: What about Kissy? 8:03:54 PM Wynn: Unless you just want to be *Him*. 8:04:23 PM Wynn: Yeah.... I don't think you're allowed to name anything else, Janis. 8:05:16 PM Janis: ...what about Pelan? 8:06:23 PM Kali: Incubus: ... other options might be helpful. 8:06:46 PM Iskandar: Francis. 8:07:15 PM Nilani: Ansarin? 8:07:43 PM Wynn: Pax? 8:08:13 PM Kali: Tarak: Dead meat. 8:08:20 PM Kali: Allys: Aloysius. 8:08:26 PM Iskandar: That's a bit unwieldy. 8:08:43 PM Janis: Fred? 8:09:01 PM Wynn: Dorian 8:09:03 PM Kali: The incubus pinches his nose and rubs it a little bit. 8:09:42 PM Kali: Incubus: Dorian is too obvious. Everyone names demons that. There were ten of them in my class at school. 8:10:16 PM Kali: Incubus: Fred is much more unassuming. 8:10:19 PM Wynn: Jasper 8:10:36 PM Wynn: Rowan 8:10:36 PM Janis: .....well, you guys work that out. 8:10:57 PM Janis: I'm gonna get back to the forest. See if I can figure out how to worship nature. 8:11:05 PM Kali: Incubus: I like Fred. 8:11:06 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Good luck." 8:11:10 PM Janis: Janis leaves 8:11:35 PM Kali: Allys: Hmph. 8:11:55 PM Wynn: ....Fred. 8:12:14 PM Kali: Fred: Yes? 8:12:32 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, because *that's* not incongruous at all. ... where's Nilani? 8:13:11 PM Iskandar: Iskandar wanders into the galley. 8:14:11 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Tarak from the back of the room. 8:14:24 PM Kali: Tarak: ... you blend in a lot, anybody ever tell you that? 8:14:34 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 8:14:37 PM Kali: Allys stands up, closing her book and eyeing everyone, and departs! 8:14:45 PM Wynn: ....bye Allys! 8:17:19 PM Kali: Tarak: ... she's pissed at me. 8:21:38 PM Wynn: Why's that? Besides the usual, anyway. 8:21:59 PM Kali: Tarak: Told 'er to apologize to Bell. 8:22:09 PM Kali: Tarak: That went over like a lead balloon. 8:22:23 PM | Edited 8:22:27 PM Wynn: So you told her about you two? 8:22:34 PM Kali: Tarak: What? Hell no. 8:22:58 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles slightly. 8:23:26 PM Wynn: Well while I've got you in mentor mode, what should I do about this? 8:23:29 PM Wynn: Wynn holds up the trinket. 8:23:52 PM Kali: Tarak: Who's it from? 8:24:00 PM Wynn: The house where we found the demon. 8:24:07 PM Wynn: ....Fred. 8:24:33 PM Kali: Fred: Fred. 8:25:01 PM Kali: Tarak: ... well, sounds like they're in jail. If they ever get out an' ask for it, we give it back. 8:25:18 PM Wynn: .....right. 8:25:31 PM Wynn: I'm going to go show him a room. 8:25:45 PM Kali: Tarak: Is that what they're callin' it these days? 8:25:46 PM Wynn: Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about? 8:25:59 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. 8:25:59 PM Kali: Tarak: Not much, no. 8:26:23 PM Wynn: You go from over-protective to that in how long? 8:27:10 PM Kali: Tarak: Oh, I'm still "over" protective. Only it ain't "over" by any stretch. You ever met one of them before? 8:27:19 PM Wynn: No. 8:27:21 PM Kali: Fred: ... I am still here. However, I'd be happy to answer any questions you like. 8:27:36 PM Kali: Tarak: Well, let's just put it this way: I have. And it didn't turn out real good for anyone concerned. 8:29:34 PM Wynn: Well, I'm not stupid and I can handle myself. 8:30:17 PM Kali: Tarak: Said every stupid teenager in the world, ever, includin' me. You kissed him, right? 8:30:40 PM Wynn: With three people standing around to make sure it didn't go too far. And it didn't. 8:30:52 PM Wynn: I'm not about to do it again, especially without backup. 8:31:23 PM Wynn: I've already explained it. I don't see the need to continue doing so. 8:31:59 PM Kali: Tarak: Once you do it once, you're pretty damn taxed not to do it again. ... fine, have it your way, you know what you're doin', you're plenty smarter'n'me and you don't need advice from an old drunk. 8:32:05 PM Kali: He raises his hands. 8:32:35 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 8:32:46 PM Wynn: I just wish you'd give me *some* credit. 8:32:52 PM Wynn: You know Grayson volunteered to do it too. 8:33:07 PM Wynn: But like a *good* babysitter I told him no. 8:33:16 PM Kali: Tarak: That's 'cause he has the common sense of a sack of hammers. 8:35:07 PM Wynn: I'll see you later then. Fred, I'll show you where you can sleep. 8:35:57 PM Kali: Fred nods. 8:35:58 PM Wynn: Wynn walks out, still carrying the box and the bag. 8:36:06 PM Kali: On her way out, Wynn runs into Bellami, who freezes up. 8:36:20 PM Wynn: Evening, Mother Bellami. 8:36:46 PM Wynn: Good to see you out and about. 8:37:49 PM Kali: Bellami: ... I've been spending a great deal of time in contemplation. 8:37:55 PM Kali: Tarak: Sulking. 8:38:01 PM Kali: Bellami: I have *not* been sulking. 8:38:07 PM Kali: It's worth noting she's wearing very ordinary, boring clothes. 8:38:25 PM Wynn: Is there anything I can do to help? 8:39:42 PM Kali: She reddens, and answers, stiffly: No. Thank you. 8:40:14 PM Wynn: ........ok. If you change your mind, I'll be around. 8:40:24 PM Wynn: Excuse us. 8:40:56 PM Kali: She nods, curtseying deeply. 8:41:26 PM Wynn: Wynn bows her head in response then heads down the hall. 8:42:55 PM Kali: It's just Fred and Wynn in the hallway. 8:42:59 PM Kali: He follows quietly and very politely. 8:43:15 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the bedrooms and picks out an empty one. 8:43:53 PM Wynn: You can sleep here. I think it would be best if Nation kept your door locked for a little while, but I'll let you out in the mornings. 8:44:12 PM Wynn: The showers and restrooms are down that way. 8:44:59 PM Kali: Fred: You know, I don't *have* to drain a person's energy out. 8:45:15 PM Wynn: Wynn turns and looks at him. "Welcome to the crew... but if you *do* decide to do anything that harms anyone, there will be repercussions." 8:45:58 PM Wynn: What does that mean? 8:46:47 PM Kali: Fred: Likely nothing. And I have no interest in harming anyone. Believe me, I've had enough crying, desperate people to last an eternity. 8:47:40 PM Wynn: Did the mothers not *want* you to father their children? 8:48:16 PM Kali: Fred: Oh, they did. They weren't the ones they brought in for lunch. 8:48:29 PM Wynn: ....oh. I see. 8:49:17 PM Wynn: I hope they get what they deserve. 8:49:42 PM Kali: Fred: Agreed. ... I've killed plenty of people, but I don't like being forced to do it. 8:50:06 PM Kali: Fred: And they're not supposed to be angry and terrified and upset. 8:51:55 PM Wynn: Well, hopefully you won't have to do anything like that again. 8:52:34 PM Wynn: There's a library down the hall. You can speak aloud to the ship, Nation, if you need to find anything or someone. 8:53:31 PM Wynn: Is there anything else you wanted or needed? 8:53:38 PM Kali: Fred: I hope not to have to do anything like that again either. 8:54:05 PM Kali: Fred: Currently, no; however, there is a certain... time element. How long do you think it will be? 8:54:23 PM Wynn: Before we find a ring? I can't say. 8:54:38 PM Wynn: How often do you need to feed? 8:55:32 PM Kali: Fred: It depends on how much energy I expend. 8:56:51 PM Wynn: Ok... rephrased... how long do you think before you need to again? 8:58:10 PM Kali: Fred: ... I've been starved nearly to death. Soon. 8:59:02 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:59:10 PM Wynn: Soon like tonight? 8:59:42 PM Kali: Fred: As soon as it can be safely arranged. *Safely.* 9:00:10 PM Wynn: Ok. Nation? 9:01:26 PM Iskandar: Nation: Yes? 9:01:38 PM Wynn: Could you tell me where Allys is? 9:01:47 PM Iskandar: Nation: Which one is that? 9:01:57 PM Wynn: The blonde priestess. 9:02:01 PM Wynn: Dragon lady. 9:02:28 PM Wynn: The drunk one's sister, not his girlfriend. 9:02:29 PM Iskandar: Nation: Yes. 9:02:58 PM Wynn: .......where? 9:06:13 PM Iskandar: Nation: Where is she, you mean? Galley. 9:06:23 PM Wynn: Thank you. 9:06:39 PM Wynn: Come on. 9:06:57 PM Wynn: Wynn starts walking that way. 9:09:01 PM Kali: Fred follows. 9:09:46 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to the galley! 9:10:31 PM Kali: Wynn finds Iskandar cooking! And Allys. 9:10:41 PM Kali: Allys: And now you're making enough for dozens and dozens of people? 9:11:50 PM Wynn: Allys, it seems that.... Fred... is still a bit hungry. 9:12:30 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in and sits down, looking slightly stone-faced. 9:12:53 PM Kali: Allys: I hope he likes banana bread. 9:13:47 PM Wynn: Well, if you'd prefer I'm still willing to do it myself. I can have Tarak keep watch. 9:14:50 PM Kali: Allys: Don't be ridiculous. You're a child. 9:15:06 PM Wynn: I'm not a child. 9:15:42 PM Iskandar: How old are you? 9:15:48 PM Kali: Allys: Compared to Tarak and I, you are. 9:15:50 PM Wynn: ......seventeen. 9:16:06 PM Iskandar: ..years? 9:16:14 PM Wynn: No, days. 9:16:34 PM Iskandar: ... I can't tell with humans. 9:16:57 PM Wynn: Yes, years. I'm a paladin. Not a child. 9:17:24 PM Kali: Allys: Compared to Tarak and I. 9:17:37 PM Kali: Fred: If she were a child it wouldn't have worked. 9:18:02 PM Wynn: ...really? 9:18:08 PM Iskandar: I find no matter the species, the way one reacts to being called 'child' is a decent indicator of maturity. 9:18:14 PM Wynn: Not that I'd condone that, I just didn't know. 9:19:00 PM Wynn: I'm young and some people may take that as reason enough not to listen to me. 9:19:05 PM Iskandar: But for what it's worth, I thought you were older. 9:19:48 PM Kali: Allys: She's young and my brother and I are old. 9:20:10 PM Wynn: Well, we still have a problem. 9:21:21 PM Kali: Allys: No, we don't. He can kiss me. Go on, get it over with. 9:21:30 PM Kali: Fred: ... grim determination again? Really? 9:21:41 PM Iskandar: I expect you'll get a lot of that around here. 9:21:42 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Might as well get used to it." 9:22:22 PM Kali: Fred: Perhaps I'm not that hungry after all. 9:22:24 PM Kali: He makes a face. 9:23:54 PM Wynn: Well, you don't have a lot of options. 9:24:32 PM Kali: Fred: She's not nearly as holy as you. 9:24:41 PM Kali: Allys: ... yes, because *that's* not offensive at all. 9:24:53 PM Wynn: Wynn blushes. 9:24:59 PM Wynn: She's a priestess. Of course she is. 9:25:08 PM Iskandar: Beggars and choosers. There's saying about beggars and choosers. Can't recall it. 9:25:31 PM Iskandar: A beggar in the hand is worth a chooser in the bush? Or something. 9:26:47 PM Kali: Allys: That doesn't even make sense. 9:26:53 PM Kali: Allys: And no, I'm not. 9:27:30 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Why not?" 9:28:34 PM Iskandar: Iskandar puts the first loaf of steaming hot banana nut bread on the counter. 9:29:27 PM Kali: Allys: Because I'm old and cranky. 9:29:42 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. 9:31:50 PM Nilani: Nilani stretches a bit, gets up, waves at everyone, and leaves the galley. 9:33:57 PM Kali: Off she goes! 9:34:23 PM Kali: Fred: ... I suppose I don't have much choice. 9:34:59 PM Wynn: No... not really. 9:35:28 PM Kali: Fred: Let's wait for a day or two. 9:35:45 PM Kali: Allys: ... I ought to be extremely insulted, but I don't give a damn. 9:35:50 PM Kali: She departs! 9:36:26 PM Wynn: ...right. 9:37:27 PM Kali: Fred: She is insulted. 9:37:47 PM | Edited 9:38:33 PM Wynn: Well... unless you'd like to go plead your case to the guy with a giant sword, I guess you get to wait a day or two. 9:37:50 PM Wynn: Probably. 9:38:05 PM Wynn: You did just choose starvation over her, in a way. 9:39:16 PM Kali: Fred: It's very difficult not to be wanted. 9:39:47 PM Wynn: You or her? 9:40:31 PM Kali: Fred: Me. 9:41:04 PM Kali: Fred: She doesn't seem to want to be. 9:41:08 PM Wynn: Well... you have to understand. We're doing this for you so that you can live. It's not about "wanting". 9:43:50 PM Wynn: ...and I'd bet most people that have been willing haven't known what you are. 9:43:53 PM Kali: Fred: Yes. 9:49:19 PM Wynn: Why does holiness matter, anyway? 9:49:45 PM Kali: Fred: ... I don't think you want to know. 9:50:36 PM Wynn: Wynn blushes a little. 9:51:03 PM Iskandar: Is it like mint? 9:51:39 PM Nilani: Nilani walks back into the galley, carrying a rather large, thick book. 9:51:56 PM Kali: Fred: More like chocolate. 9:52:01 PM Wynn: ....right. 9:52:11 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at you guys, finds a spot, and sits down. 9:52:18 PM Wynn: Hello again, Nilani. 9:52:25 PM Nilani: ^_^ 9:53:04 PM Wynn: I was going to say something, but I guess that explains it well enough. 9:53:35 PM Kali: Fred: Expensive chocolate. Possibly wit... you don't want to know. 9:54:27 PM Wynn: Well a starving man should be just as happy with a plain porridge. 9:54:58 PM Kali: Fred: I'm not starving anymore. 9:55:07 PM Kali: Fred: I would like to prevent starving, however. 9:55:41 PM Iskandar: Then you should stop insulting people offering to feed you. 9:56:20 PM Kali: Fred: I hadn't intended to insult her. 9:56:34 PM Iskandar: Iskandar has laid out five loafs of banana nut bread. 9:57:26 PM Wynn: Well, like I said, you can go plead your case to the guy with the giant sword... but you might want to leave out the chocolate part. 9:57:54 PM Wynn: I'm not going to go against his wishes. 9:57:56 PM Kali: Fred: I can wait. 9:58:02 PM Iskandar: You insinuated that you'd rather go hungry than kiss her. 9:58:17 PM Kali: Fred: I'd rather go hungry than kiss anyone. 9:58:27 PM Kali: Fred: ... or at least, I would rather go hungry that kill anyone. 9:58:45 PM Wynn: Wait for what? It's going to have to happen again before we get the ring... and it probably will take a while to work. 9:59:27 PM Kali: Fred: ... I could wait for you to recover. 10:00:10 PM Wynn: I'm fine. Still... you'll have to get the ok from the big guy. 10:00:39 PM Wynn: He's my superior and I'm not going to sin by going against what he said. 10:01:02 PM Wynn: Wynn cocks her head a little and narrows her eyes. "Might make me less 'chocolatey'." 10:01:49 PM Kali: Fred: I told you you didn't want to know. Also, it isn't exactly that, it's just... hard to explain. Like explaining colors to a blind person or music to someone who hasn't ever been able to hear. 10:02:25 PM Iskandar: Iskandar mutters. "Or explaining the importance of wealth to religious types." 10:02:26 PM Wynn: I did though. I don't like being chosen without a reason. 10:04:04 PM Kali: Fred: I think... 10:07:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar puts out three more loaves. 10:07:41 PM Wynn: ....why are you making so much bread? 10:08:10 PM Kali: Fred: I think I'd like to rest. 10:08:23 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Good night." 10:08:55 PM Iskandar: Because it's how the recipe goes. 10:10:03 PM Kali: Fred: You're not going to ... put me in a cage or have a guard? 10:10:29 PM Wynn: I'm going to have Nation lock your door for the night, but you'll be free again in the morning. 10:10:43 PM Wynn: Just until we decide we can trust you. 10:11:37 PM Kali: Fred: I could have made you trust me. And didn't. 10:12:16 PM Wynn: Honestly? Doesn't make much difference to me. You're a demon. Demons can't be trusted. 10:13:30 PM Kali: Fred smiles pleasantly. "I have always thought that about knights. Good evening." 10:13:34 PM Kali: He heads for bed. 10:14:36 PM Iskandar: ...Fred the incubus. 10:14:44 PM Wynn: Yep. 10:15:44 PM Iskandar: He's not wrong. Knights can be right bastards. 10:16:01 PM Wynn: Emphasis on "right," I hope. 10:16:58 PM Wynn: I'd think, if nothing else, someone like me could be trusted to do exactly what they say they will. 10:17:27 PM Wynn: Of course... I don't consider myself a "knight." 10:19:49 PM Iskandar: You *say* you could be trusted, but I don't know you well enough for that just yet. 10:20:14 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Suit yourself." 10:20:49 PM Iskandar: Trust hast to be earned, don't you think? I don't expect you to trust me. 10:21:33 PM Wynn: And I don't.... but I do trust Tarak and Grayson because of what they are. 10:23:17 PM Iskandar: Because you share a religion. 10:23:49 PM Wynn: No, because we *serve* the same god and the ideals he stands for. 10:24:09 PM Wynn: I wouldn't automatically trust someone who prayed to the Saint. 10:26:25 PM Wynn: ...speaking of which, I suppose I should go change before he gets cranky again. 10:27:36 PM Iskandar: That armor *does* seem heavy. 10:27:45 PM Wynn: I'm used to it. 10:28:11 PM Wynn: Did you get a room picked out yet? 10:28:14 PM Iskandar: Yes, yes, weight of the world on your shoulders, etc etc. 10:28:19 PM Iskandar: Yes. 10:28:53 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "I've also been wearing heavy armor every day for a couple years. I'm used to it physically as well as metaphorically." 10:30:17 PM Iskandar: Doens't mean it's comfortable. Are you doing what he says because you agree with him, or because you're bound to obey him? 10:30:51 PM Nilani: Or because you don't want to hear him gripe at you? 10:31:11 PM Wynn: In my order, it is a sin to disobey a superior. He is my superior. 10:32:07 PM Iskandar: That does not answer my question. 10:32:20 PM Wynn: This ship is a rather dangerous place, and as such I'd prefer to keep my armor on. 10:32:42 PM Wynn: It won't stop me from doing my job, whether I have it or not, though. 10:33:47 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "If a rhino charged while I was in the shower, I'd meet it bare-fisted with a towel on." 10:34:20 PM Wynn: ...but I'd *prefer* to have my armor, shield, and mace. 10:34:40 PM Nilani: And you'd likely end up breaking all your ribs. 10:34:52 PM Nilani: I know from experience. 10:35:05 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs and smiles. "Better me than you." 10:35:22 PM Wynn: Hopefully you've learned your lesson about stabbing giant angry things in the eye. 10:35:46 PM Wynn: Besides... one put a hole through me and the other *did* break a few ribs. 10:35:48 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes Wynn, before setting the twelfth and final loaf of bread on the counter. 10:36:12 PM | Edited 10:36:22 PM Nilani: Next time I'll go for the end WITHOUT the giant, gleaming mass of keratin. 10:36:22 PM Wynn: Good idea. 10:37:03 PM Wynn: Does that answer your question? 10:37:22 PM Iskandar: What question? 10:38:04 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Never mind." 10:38:14 PM Iskandar: Already done. 10:38:41 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the box, bag, and herself to her room to change out of her armor. 10:39:31 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Nilani. "Banana nut bread?" 10:40:23 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up from her book. "Yes, please, that smells amazing." 10:40:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar slices her a chunk and levitates it over to her on a plate. 10:42:41 PM Nilani: Nilani picks the plate out of the air, shuts her book, and starts nibbling at the bread. 10:43:06 PM Iskandar: It's pretty good. Iskandar takes it upon himself to clean the pots and pans used. 10:44:26 PM Wynn: Wynn returns with her mace, which she places in the rack, and her shield which she sets on the table away from the food. 10:45:27 PM Wynn: So tell us about yourself, Iskandar. 10:45:36 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls out a rag and starts a-shinin'. 10:46:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar leans against a wall. "What do you want to know?" 10:46:42 PM Wynn: What do you want to share? 10:48:30 PM Iskandar: You know I'm a brigand. The robbing kind, not the pillaging and raping kind. Allys was asking about that earlier. 10:48:52 PM Wynn: I do now, I suppose. 10:49:54 PM Iskandar: We mostly robbed wealthy folks in Solitaire. It's trendy among them to take personal carriages between cities and towns now, rather than the trains. I guess the trains are too 'mainstream'. 10:50:14 PM Wynn: ...and that makes it "ok"? 10:51:28 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Seems like the sort of thing you'd want to know. If all crimes are the same to you, disregard." 10:53:14 PM Wynn: You robbed the rich to make yourself rich. 10:54:03 PM Iskandar: Yes. Would you rather I had robbed the poor? It would have been a lot easier. The rich have much better guards. 10:54:21 PM Iskandar: But it seems pretty mean to rob poor people. 10:54:30 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. 10:55:07 PM | Edited 10:55:21 PM Wynn: Not all crimes are "the same" and motivation is a factor. 10:55:57 PM Wynn: I won't say it was right, but I once tried to steal. It was bread for my sister. We were hungry and had nothing left. 10:56:08 PM Wynn: That's quite a bit different from stealing to get richer. 10:56:48 PM Iskandar: I suppose so. Want some banana bread? 10:57:04 PM Wynn: ....sure. 10:57:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar gives Wynn some bread! 10:57:22 PM Wynn: Thank you. 10:58:09 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sips from a glass of water. 10:59:26 PM Wynn: I don't recall if I gave you my "welcoming speech" so I'll do it again just in case. 10:59:53 PM Wynn: You're part of the crew and I'll treat you as such, but if you do anythng to cause harm to the ship or its crew, there will be repercussions. 10:59:54 PM Iskandar: "Don't hurt anyone or I'll hurt you," 11:00:00 PM Iskandar: Yeah, you said that. 11:00:11 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Just wanted to be sure." 11:00:36 PM Wynn: This morning was a bit hectic. 11:01:47 PM Iskandar: We were all press ganged the same way. I have no intention of hurting any of you, or stealing from any of you. It's impractical. 11:02:13 PM Wynn: Doesn't mean someone won't eventually be tempted to do it. 11:02:32 PM Iskandar: Won't be me. 11:02:51 PM Wynn: ....and I haven't exactly been as nice to some of the other crew. 11:03:29 PM Wynn: So I give everyone the same greeting and wait for them to show me who they are rather than making snap judgments. 11:04:41 PM Iskandar: So, did you two wake up at the same time? Or did one wake up after the other? How long have you been here? 11:04:59 PM Wynn: Nilani and I? We were part of the first "batch." 11:05:15 PM Wynn: This is day 22. 11:05:42 PM Wynn: Janis as well. 11:06:40 PM Iskandar: How many of there are you aboard? 11:07:38 PM Wynn: Twenty-three including you and Fred. Then there's Talas. She... doesn't really count. 11:08:46 PM Iskandar: How many came from the pods, and how many hitch-hikers? 11:09:37 PM Wynn: Well, three that came from the pods were killed, and there are five aboard that didn't come from pods. 11:11:36 PM Wynn: I've been keeping a ship's log if you're interested to see what we've been doing. 11:11:43 PM Iskandar: Maybe. 11:12:28 PM Iskandar: How's the bread? 11:13:14 PM Nilani: ^_^ 11:13:15 PM Wynn: It's good. Maybe you can teach me to make it some time. 11:13:45 PM Iskandar: Sure. It's a simple recipe. 11:14:16 PM Wynn: I never bothered learning to cook. I've been trying to pick some up over the last week or so. 11:16:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rattles off a list of ingredients that will make a huge bunch of banana nut bread. 11:18:03 PM Wynn: .....ok. I'll just watch you next time. 11:20:30 PM Iskandar: Fair enough. 11:21:12 PM Iskandar: So. How did you end up with two versions of that one guy? 11:21:28 PM Wynn: Allys. 11:21:41 PM Nilani: An intercepted Miracle. 11:21:42 PM Iskandar: The priestess? 11:21:56 PM Wynn: She prayed to Bahamut to help her brother. His evil counterpart intercepted it and gave us Grayson. 11:22:08 PM Iskandar: ... oh. Oh, that's not good. 11:22:09 PM Wynn: Apparently she's watching us. 11:22:21 PM Iskandar: You don't want her eye on you, that's for sure. 11:24:51 PM Wynn: Well... I should get to my evening prayers and head to bed. I'm sure there'll be lots to do tomorrow. Thank you for the bread. 11:25:24 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 11:26:57 PM Wynn: Wynn takes her shield and mace and heads out. 11:27:02 PM Nilani: Nilani waves as Wynn leaves 11:29:23 PM Iskandar: ... there's no kind of day/night cycle onboard, is there? 11:30:32 PM | Edited 11:30:45 PM Nilani: Not really, no. We just go by whatever time it is on our current plane, or in the forest, if we're in the void. 11:31:34 PM Iskandar: The Forest. Right, I should check that place out. 11:32:13 PM Nilani: Once again, don't make the dryad upset. 11:32:35 PM Nilani: She'll chuck trees at you. TREES. 11:32:54 PM Iskandar: You shouldn't make any fey upset. They're tempermental creatures. 11:34:30 PM | Edited 11:34:38 PM Nilani: Tempermental... that seems about right. She was ready to freeze us to death because Janis wouldn't apologize. 11:35:02 PM Iskandar: Apologize for what? 11:37:14 PM Nilani: Dematerializing Nation's avatar, which was actually the aforementioned dragon goddess' doing. 11:38:34 PM Iskandar: Ohh. Well. Maybe I'll wait to visit the Forest. 11:39:04 PM Nilani: She's usually nice, but yeah. 11:41:11 PM Iskandar: So you're.. Nilani, right? 11:41:30 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 11:42:50 PM Iskandar: Where are you from? 11:43:06 PM Nilani: Originally or recently? 11:43:37 PM Iskandar: Whichever you prefer to answer. 11:45:56 PM Nilani: Where I was snatched from seems more relevant. That'd be Melchior's Bastion. 11:46:16 PM Iskandar: I don't recognize the name. 11:48:40 PM Nilani: I'm not surprised. The place was tiny. Nobody from anywhere the others mentioned came to visit, and I'm not even sure which region it was in. 11:49:33 PM Iskandar: What did you do there? Professional cloak model? 11:50:04 PM Nilani: Heh. No. Dirty beggar. 11:50:27 PM Iskandar: I heard they're worth two choosers in the bush. 11:54:13 PM Iskandar: or something like that. AM Nilani: Nilani grins. "That makes slightly more sense than the ramblings of Varn, who we dubbed 'The Watermelon Guru' after he ate all the mushrooms from a fairy ring." AM Iskandar: I knew a guy who used to eat fairy mushrooms. He said it assured potency. I never asked for details. AM Nilani: Understandable. Welp, I'm going to the library. See you around. AM Nilani: And thanks for the bread! AM Nilani: Nilani goes to the library